Gimme a Chance
by warperchick
Summary: Jazz and Prowl die on a suicide mission, leaving their sparkling on his own. The problem is that most sparklings die off after a period of time if both creators are offline. Whiteout is one of the unlucky ones, or is he unlucky? Contains fluff, i think. Lots of Sunny moments. dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, im back with a new one. Pleeeze dunt hate.**

**Disclaimer: I dunt own transformers, sadly…. Otherwise, I'd be making a lot of money!**

**Contains on o/c of mine, cute little critter he is**

**Gimme a Chance**

**Chapter 1**

The week old sparkling wailed in the middle of the night, awakening several bots out of recharge. Ratchet was the first to lift the sparkling from his small berth. He turned around as he heard Optimus step into the med bay.

"Third time, Prime," Ratchet said, rocking the precious creation back to silent recharge, "Not quite normal."

Optimus nodded, glancing at the orphan's features. Like Jazz, the sparkling had a black helm, a glimmering blue visor, and had black servos. Like Prowl, he had the red chevron-like shape on the front of his helm, and his overall color scheme was white. He was adorable in the optics of the Autobots.

"I know, Ratchet," Optimus sighed, "I'm worried about him too. I don't think he'll be able to survive."

"To be honest, Prowl and Jazz were stupid. To take on a suicide mission like that? What were they thinking?" Ratchet glowered, setting the sparkling back down on his tiny berth, "Without them, their sparkling's chance of survival is slim to none."

They both knew that. Almost every bot of their kind, whether a 'Bot or a 'Con, knew that a sparkling needed his creators, one or both, to at least reach its youngling age. Most orphaned sparklings would die off after a period of time; Jazz's and Prowl's creation was one of the unluckly ones.

The sick sparkling shifted in his recharge, causing the two mechs to look at the little creation with sadness etched on their faceplates.

"well, I guess I'll leave you now Ratchet," Optimus said quietly. Ratchet nodded as his leader left to go back to recharge. The doctor took one final glance at the sparkling before returning to recharge as well.

**It wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but oh well…. Please review guys. I haven't gotten any since I uploaded my first story. Frown faces everywhere.**

**I dunt own transformers, but the sparkling is mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Herro friends! Im back with the second chapter! I want to thank ****Answerthecall****, ****Anodythe****, and ****Draconia Snowmantle-Snape**** for my first reviews on this story. THANKS GUYS, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GLAD I AM! I dunt know if ratchet will be in character, if he isn't than tell me.**

**Anyway, continue on guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers… otherwise I'd be making millions**

**Oh… and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

With the sparkling in recharge, the rest of the night passed without another disturbance. Once the sun rose, the Autobots became busy with their cycle to cycle activities.

Ratchet awoke from his recharge and checked on the sparkling; he was awake as well as Ratchet lifted him up from his tiny berth.

"How are you today?" Ratchet asked rhetorically. His servo gently touched the creation's faceplates, sensing a light heating. He used a finger to prop open the tiny mouth, expecting the sparkling to bite it in annoyance, but the opposite. The sparkling licked the tip of the finger before whining. Ratchet frowned at the misconception.

With the creation in his arms, Ratchet inputted the check-up on his database. After setting it aside, the doctor brought out a cube to fuel the sparkling, but he refused. He squirmed around to make it difficult and accomplished it. Ratchet set down the cube and raised the sparkling so that they were both at the same optic level.

"C'mon, if you don't drink up, I'll have to use a dropper to put in your mouth and fuel you like that. Otherwise, you'll offline," Ratchet said as calmly as he could. The sparkling stared blankly from behind his visor, clearly understanding a few words. **Dropper, mouth, fuel.** He began to whimper in opposition and spoke in garbled clicks. Ratchet was clueless and shook his helm, "Sorry, buddy. I can understand you."

The sparkling growled in frustration and the doctor could sense it.

Ratchet tried to fuel the sparkling once more, but the small black servos knocked the cube out of his own. The cube and its liquid content spilled on the floor. The sparkling spoke angrily in his own unknown language as Ratchet sighed. He looked at the sparkling who was still chattering madly, and said loudly, "Okay, I get it! You don't want anything."

The sparkling still had an angry expression and made his point clear.

"What DO you want?" Ratchet asked in a frustrated tone. For a moment, he glared at the small creation, which caused him to whimper. Just as the doctor was about to groan, Sunstreaker happened to pass by the medbay, "Hey, Sunstreaker!"

The yellow Autobot stopped at mid-step and stepped back, "what?"

"You mind doing me a favor?" Ratchet asked, approaching him. Sunstreaker's optics widened, "Uh-uh! I ain't doing no baby-sittin'!" The bot stepped away from the doctor.

Ratchet insisted and pleaded, "Please? I'll throw a wrench if he chatters at me again."

The two mechs went on, back and forth. The sparkling found it boring and drifted into recharge. It was a matter of breems when the two noticed it.

"Just take him for several joors," Ratchet said "He's recharging now and better off like this."

"What's in it for me?" Sunstreaker asked, crossing his arms.

"I'll…buy you drinks for an Earth week," Ratchet replied bitterly.

"Make it an Earth month and you've got a deal,"

"Fine,"

Ratchet carefully handed the sparkling to Sunstreaker. The doctor was glad to have him out of his care for a while, but was bitter about the thought of the credit bill total. Sunstreaker pulled him out of his thoughts. "What's his name again?"

"Huh?"

"Name?"

"Oh," Ratchet thought for a while. Primus the sparkling was a week old and barely remembered his name, "Whiteout"

"Typical," Sunstreaker muttered.

* * *

**There's chapter two.**

**Im not so sure if Sunstreaker is in character. It's cuz I don't watch the cartoon often. I have an official guide beesgirlmaddy is my creator, since she brought me into the cybertronian world.**

**But please review! And I'll promise to updated chapter three soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys! Heres the 3****rd**** chapter! Idk if Sunstreaker will be in character, so dunt blame me. Please**

**Disclaimer: I dunt own transformers, unfortunately…**

**I own Whiteout!**

**Please review folks!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sunstreaker glanced down at Whiteout, who was recharging peacefully in his arms while sucking his thumb. A single word flashed through the mech's processor: **innocent.**

That's exactly what Whiteout looked like. He looked so innocent.

The mech lifted his gaze from the sparkling to the hall he was walking in. The hall was empty, mostly due to the fact that the Autobots were really bus with their cycle to cycle activities. That could be a possibility. Sunstreaker glanced back down at the sparkling and much to his surprise, Whiteout was smiling back up at him.

"Sunstreaker," Hot Rod caught his attention.

The distracted mech lifted his helm, "Yes?"

"I-," Hot Rod then spotted Whiteout, "Oh, never mind. I see you're busy."

"No, what?" Sunstreaker countered.

The new SIC sighed, "You were going to be on noon patrol, but I see you're busy."

Hot Rod turned and left. Sunstreaker groaned and Whiteout suddenly seemed heavier in his arms. The sparkling called towards the mech with a little laugh. He ignored him and continued to the rec room as he listened to the unknown language of the sparkling. Lust as Sunstreaker suspected, the rec was empty he turned on the large plasma TV, set Whiteout on the couch, and settled down next to him. Human news was hardly keeping the mech's attention. Mainly because he thought all humans cause their own misfortune. Or did that apply to him and the Autobots, and the Decepticons, even back on Cybertron? Cause and effect. One thing leads to another. A punch to a kick. A kick to a fight. A fight to a battle. A battle to a war. A war to an urgent call to arms…

Sunstreaker had been there with Optimus a little less than a week ago. The was a dire need of fighters to battle at the front. Jazz and Prowl accepted a mission to stop the Decepticons from killing more humans on their onslaught. It was complete suicide, a viral bomb hard-wired into their systems to destroy a human pen for a genocidal killing. There was no other way…

Jazz and Prowl had cried as they parted from their little creation. Whiteout didn't cry. He **wailed**. His creators' pain was his own. Since then, Whiteout's health dropped the sparkling could most possible offline in another two to three weeks, give or take.

Sunstreaker was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the sparkling tap on his leg. He saw his tiny chassis twisted around so Whiteout out was on his tanks (stomach) halfway. He was making a big effort just to tap the mech's leg.

"C'mon. roll over," Sunstreaker said.

Whiteout's visor glinted in the light, and Sunstreaker could just barely see his yellow optics from behind. The sparkling whined and gave up, returning to his back. He chattered angrily for a good breem before trying again. Like the previous attempt, Whiteout gave up again. Much to Sunstreaker's surprise, and annoyance, Whiteout began to cry.

"Shut up," Sunstreaker growled, which immediately silenced the sparkling, "Keep trying to roll over."

Whiteout hesitated and chattered quietly.

"Roll over," the mech said, which to him sounded like an order you give to a dog. He pushed Whiteout's side gently, giving the sparkling a bit of encouragement. As he twisted himself, Sunstreaker saw the problem: Whiteout's arms was stuck underneath his chassis.

"Primus," Sunstreaker thought, "This child's rollin' over the hard way."

Whiteout growled, preparing to give up again before Sunstreaker helped pull out the trapped arm. The sparkling began to smile in cheated achievement.

"Good. Now do it again," the mech said with a grin. He placed Whiteout on his back and the sparkling began to complain, "Roll over."

Whiteout obeyed getting stuck again. Rather than quitting, the sparkling moved his arm out of the way. He laughed and spoke happily. Sunstreaker smiled and retuned his focus to the news, although, it didn't interest him.

* * *

**THERE WE GO! Chapter three done. I hope y'all liked it.**

**Please review folks… gimmme criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUYAH! Fourth chapter's here guys!**

**I came home from school after uploading the 3****rd**** chapter and my mom noticed that I was in a good mood… it's cuz I have all these reviews! I still don't know if 'Streaker is in character.**

**Disclaimer: I dunt own transformers… DX**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a few joors after the midday point. Sunstreaker gave up on the news. **PRIMUS, IT WAS BORING!**

Whiteout was looking sick as the mech lifted the sparkling to optic level. The tiny helm lolled from side to side and felt hot to the touch.

"Frag," the mech cursed, moving towards a garbage can. He held the sparkling on his servo; Whiteout's helm was set between two of his fingers. The sparkling began to gag and eventually purged his tanks. It was very little due to the fact that Whiteout simply refused to fuel. Sunstreaker's other servo rubbed the sparkling's back gently until Whiteout whimpered.

"Let's get you cleaned up," the mech said softly as he glanced at Whiteout. Sunstreaker went over to the oil bar a few halls down from where he was with the sparkling resting on his shoulder. He called towards the bartender, "Hey Slick, get me a high grade, a cube, and a clean rag."

"What size cube?" Slick asked, preparing the order.

"Sparkling size," Sunstreaker replied. Slick laughed, thinking it was a joke, until he turned around to see that it was true.

"You sittin'?" a twitchy smirk was on the bartender's lips.

"Yeah," the mech nodded with a sigh, "This all goes on Ratchet's tab, by the way,"

"You made a deal, I see,"

Slick threw him the rag, which Sunstreaker caught. With it, he wiped off the drying liquid on Whiteout's mouth. Slick set down a cup of high grade and the small cube for Whiteout in front of Sunstreaker. He grabbed the cube and Whiteout saw it, and began to shake his helm "no".

"You need to fuel up," Sunstreaker said, peering through the visor and meeting with the yellow optics beneath. He raised the cube and Whiteout stretched out his arms to grab the cube. The sparkling did manage to have a grip and slowly tasted the energon before chugging it down. The two mechs grinned.

"M… mmm… mmo… moow," Whiteout squeaked. He tossed the cube lightly at Slick, who had a dumbfounded look, "MOOW!"

Sunstreaker was amazed at the sparkling's first word. He smiled at Whiteout who accepted a second cube.

"Moow," the sparkling demanded after finishing the second cube.

"No more. You'll purge your tanks again," Sunstreaker poked his nose, only to regret it. Whiteout bit the tip of his finger, almost leaving a dent, "OW! Primus, you little-"

"Serves you right," Slick winked as he laughed.

"Shut up," the yellow mech growled. He stood up from his chair and gulped his high grade, then left.

Whiteout laughed continuously as he lay against Sunstreaker's shoulder, which annoyed the mech. For the fun of it, Sunstreaker laughed along with the sparkling. Whiteout hugged the mech's helm, covering his vision completely. Sunstreaker grabbed the sparkling and lifted him up. Whiteout chattered excitedly with a big smile and giggled.

"To think, he's slowly dying," Optimus said from behind.

Sunstreaker held Whiteout on his shoulder again as he turned around to face his leader. The sparkling was still giggling and Sunstreaker had a small grin. Optimus reached forward and gently touched the tiny helm. Whiteout managed to bite the servo on the thumb before Optimus had the chance to retract his servo.

"You know, I think he likes you better than Ratchet," Optimus said after Whiteout let go. The sparkling growled at the mention of the doctor's name.

"You really think so?" Sunstreaker asked.

The Autobot leader nodded. Whiteout buried himself in Sunstreaker's neck, preparing to go back to recharge. His tiny arms wrapped around the mech's neck and squeezed a bit.

"Tell me again his survival percentage," the yellow mech said quietly, trying not to awaken the already recharging sparkling.

"About 10 percent. It would've been a six, but he met you,"

Sunstreaker glanced at Whiteout, who was sucking his thumb, "Do you know why sparklings need their creators?" he asked curiously.

"If you ask a human mother, why do you keep your baby close, she will most likely say, because they can't take care of themselves; they are fragile. Human children are different than our children, but they both need a parents' love and care. It's as simple as that,"

Sunstreaker took a moment to let that sink in as he gazed at Whiteout. He thought of the day Jazz and Prowl gave their lives to destroy the two-in-one human pen. On that same night, Whiteout fell into a temporary stasis. Almost all of the Autobots were scared if the sparkling was going to offline that day. Luckily, he didn't. But instead, Whiteout was slowly dying.

If the sparkling doesn't reach a percentage of 50, then he would most possibly offline.

Whiteout shifted in his position.

"If you want, Sunstreaker, you can watch over Whiteout," Optimus offered after the moment of silence.

The yellow mech shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm the 'parenting' type."

"Neither was Jazz, nor Prowl. I'll have you think about it,"

He walked off after Sunstreaker nodded. The yellow mech stood there for a moment, glancing at the sparkling. Then, he also walked on his route outside.

* * *

**End of chapter four. Chapter five should be coming up. What I meant when Prime said, "Neither was Jazz, nor Prowl." I wanted to say that nobody would really expect them to raise a kid. I mean, their busy mechs… whatever!**

**But please review folks! tanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel so proud of myself right now! This is the fifth chapter! Dude, I was doing a stress-relieving class in gym, so it gave me the inspiration to write this nice chapter. Again, I dunt know if Sunny and Sideswipe will be in character… if not, then tell me. Oh and also, according to my official TRANSFORMERS Guide, Sunny was a mural artist on Cybertron…? And that Sideswipe could con anyone with a smile and a wink…?**

**Disclaimer: the usual…**

**Whiteout is my o/c!**

**Please review! TANKS!**

**Chapter 5**

Sunstreaker was out for joors. Today just seemed relaxing to him. The sun was at its weakest point in the sky, just above the horizon. He sighed to himself as he watched it turn the sky bright, dark orange. The mech thought it to be perfectly drawn in the sky, that the coloration was just right.

"You've been out here quite a while," Sideswipe said from behind his brother.

Sunstreaker looked back with a grin, "Yeah, well. I love sunsets."

"I don't blame you," he chuckled. The red mech remained standing by his brother, looking down towards the sparkling recharging peacefully, "I heard you've been sitting."

"It was okay, I guess. Whiteout hasn't been much of a bother," Sunstreaker said, looking up, "He's a sweet kid."

Sideswipe was silent for a breem. He gazed into the sunset and said quietly, "I would've done it."

"What do you mean?" Sunstreaker asked with slight confusion.

"I would've done the mission Jazz and Prowl did," there seemed to be a touch of regret in the mech's voice, "I would've given up my life."

Sunstreaker felt the wires in his neck coil a bit. He dared himself to ask, "Why… didn't you?"

The red mech took a moment before replying, "I was scared. I didn't want to leave you. You may be egotistical, but I didn't want you to be alone."

Sunstreaker took a long, hard look at his brother, "You mean it?"

"Would I lie to an artist?" Sideswipe grinned.

"Would a con-mech tell the truth?"

The two were in silence with stupid grins until they burst into laughter.

"Thanks, bro," the yellow mech said with a smile.

Due to their sudden loudness, Whiteout awoke from his recharge and began to cry. The yellow mech shushed him as he gently swayed his arms. Sideswipe smirked at the "lovely" scene, "Don't you get along with sparklings."

Sunstreaker stood up on his pedes with Whiteout gazing at Sideswipe in curiosity, "Prime asked me if I wanted to take care of Whiteout, you know."

"For how long?" his brother asked.

"I don't know," the yellow mech shrugged, "maybe until he's a youngling, or…" he trailed off and didn't continue.

The brothers were silent as the sky turned darker. Whiteout began to smile at Sideswipe, then he chattered to himself. Sunstreaker turned his helm towards the disappearing sun and said, "I think we should get inside."

With that, the mech turned back and returned to base. They spotted the night patrol getting ready to leave as they passed; Hot Rod was leading them. The brothers parted, Sideswipe going to his quarters and Sunstreaker going back to the med bay. Ratchet wasn't busy when the mech found him in his office at the back. He tapped the door lightly, causing Ratchet to look up from his datapads. Once Whiteout got a glimpse of the doctor he went ballistic, leaping up to Sunstreaker's neck. Both of the mechs were upset, although it made Ratchet feel upset. The sparkling cried and gripped the yellow mech tighter. If the yellow mech hadn't been crazy, he could only imagine Whiteout pleading, "Don't give me back to him!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down," Sunstreaker grabbed ahold of the squirming sparkling, "Everything's gonna be okay."

Whiteout stared blankly before having a pained expression etched on his faceplates. He refused to let the mech go. Ratchet remained silent, feeling way out of place. The sparkling didn't seem to like him. Sunstreaker sensed the doctor's uncomfortable misplacement. He turned to the weeping sparkling and gently said, "Hey, look at me."

Whiteout shook his helm no, grabbing on tighter. With a more commanding voice, the yellow mech repeated, "Whiteout, look at me."

Whimpering, the tiny helm slowly lifted. Tears escaped the edges of his visor and streamed down his faceplates. The mech smiled, "Good. Now look at Ratchet." Whiteout looked away instead.

"Just one look,"

"Slowly, Whiteout gaze met Ratchet's. Ratchet offered a weak smile.

"I'll be back in the morning to get you," Sunstreaker said. Whiteout squeaker a "no", which mostly surprised Ratchet, "Do you want to stay here all cycle tomorrow?"

"No," the sparkling squeaked again.

"Then, I'll be back in the morning to get you. Now, I'm going to hand you to the nice doctor and b good."

Ratchet tried hard not to laugh at Sunstreaker's attempt to convince Whiteout he wasn't all that bad. Strangely, it worked. The sparkling was in Ratchet's arms and decided to go to recharge to avoid seeing the doctor. Ratchet glance at Whiteout, then to Sunstreaker, "I didn't think you'd be able to convince the little sparkling."

"Yeah, well. Whiteout's trusts me, sort of," Sunstreaker shrugged with a grin he really wanted to hide at the moment.

"He said no. Has he said anything else?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"Something close to "more" at the oil bar. Little critter chugged down two cubes,"

"Two? That's the most he's had since…," Ratchet didn't bother to continue, "But that's amazing! Primus, I think this child may have a chance."


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you start reading (or you can zip thru this and go ahead…), Whiteout apparently does have a small fear of doctors…**

_**Me: nothing personal Ratchet…**_

_**Ratchet: uh, huh right (eyes the wrench sitting on a table)**_

_**Me: O.O**_

**Disclaimer: the usual, except Whiteout**

**Anyway, please continue and keep throwing in the reviews folks! I'm loving them! *wink, wink***

**Chapter 6**

Optimus was just waking from recharge when he heard Hot Rod just outside the doors of his quarters, "Prime, there seems to be a problem with the sparkling."

The Autobot leader fell out of his berth in surprise, hitting the floor with a clang and an "ow".

Sounding concerned of his leader, Hot Rod asked, "Are you okay sir?"

The doors opened, revealing Optimus at the doorway, "Yes, I'm fine. But the sparkling? What happened to Whiteout?"

"He's gone critical, sir," the SIC replied.

With that said, the two mechs reached the med bay in no more than a breem. Several dozens of Autobots were anxious and crowded inside the room. Optimus was left through the crowd and he spotted Ratchet busy with the sparkling's plugs, inserting them into a circuit for another energy transfer.

"Ratchet, what happened to him?" Optimus rather frightened. The doctor's gaze gave a bad feedback; his optics were dull and he was trying hard not to cry.

"Whiteout went into a stasis lock," Ratchet replied slowly, "He went in half a joor ago. Just to add to the bad news, there's no telling if Whiteout can get out of this. Online." Ratchet added, choking back tears. Optimus grimaced and took a glimpse of Whiteout. Among the Autobots, there were many groans and swears. Sunstreaker touched the black helm of the sparkling gently and lifted his gaze towards Optimus. Tears streamed galore on his faceplates; his optics were a dull golden yellow. Then, the leader glanced at Ratchet. He seemed to be hiding something. Something he didn't want any other bot to hear.

Optimus turned to the awaiting crowd and with a staggering calm voice, he said, "Autobots, return to your duties. I'll inform you about Whiteout afterwards."

Several nodded and they all left the med bay. Once they were all gone, Optimus turned to Ratchet and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ratchet burst into tears, "I failed them Prime. I failed them."

"Who did you fail?" the leader asked.

"Jazz and Prowl," before Optimus could say anything, Ratchet continued, "They asked of me to make sure that nothing happened to Whiteout. Now he's in a stasis lock and can offline at any time.

"Jazz and Prowl knew that orphaned sparklings can hardly survive. If Whiteout was a youngling, that would be a different case. But he isn't. So don't take the hard blame," Optimus said, "I understand your hardship, but you have to think about the possibilities."

Sunstreaker was sitting on one of the chairs in the med bay, listening.

"Whiteout is about a week old, a sparkling, and orphaned. A stasis lock is one of the things that can happen to him,"

"I know, but I feel bad. I never wanted this to happen to Whiteout. What makes me feel even worse is the fact that the sparkling doesn't like me," Ratchet wiped away several tears with his servo.

Optimus chuckled, "Whiteout is still young. He'll learn to like you."

Ratchet smiled weakly and thought bitterly, "If that'll be enough to cheer me up."

* * *

Primus is god. He is noble and kind. Whiteout wasn't sure if it was him he was seeing. The sparkling crawled on the white marble floor towards the large smiling mech, stopping at his pedes. Whiteout called towards Primus and the mech continued to smile as he turned 180˚, stepping back. Behind Primus were two mechs, both were Whiteout's creators: Jazz and Prowl. The sparkling cried in recognition as his carrier lifted him up and embraced him. Whiteout could hear their echoed cries as they wept with joy. He received kisses from his creators and he spoke to them through garbled clicks.

Prowl answered their creation, although his lips didn't move at all, "We missed you too, my little one."

Whiteout chattered again. Jazz replied, lips not moving either, "We never left you, Whiteout." The sparkling countered, upset.

"We offlined to protect you," Prowl replied. Whiteout gazed into his carrier's optics and felt the truth, "You must understand though, Whiteout. If you wake up, you might not make it."

"Your carrier and I don't want you to die," Jazz added to his lover's statement. The sparkling spoke again and Jazz answered, "We will be together one cycle, but not this time. You have a life to live."

Whiteout began to cry and gripped his carrier's neck, refusing to let go. Prowl kissed the tiny helm, "You will never be alone. We promise you."

Primus stepped forth with a small glowing orb in his servo; Whiteout raised his helm. The orb was small enough to slip into the sparkling's mouth. As soon as it dissolved, the sparkling's world began to fade around him. He felt the drifting hugs of his creators and cried out towards them as he felt them slipping.

"We love you, Whiteout," was the last thing he heard before Whiteout was entombed in darkness.

**That was chapter 6 guys! i sorta feel bad for killing Jazz and Prowl, but watev! *wink, wink***

**Jazz: wow...**

**Me: what? you and prowl are cute together!**

**Prowl: but none of the stories you've read contain death.**

**Me: think again kitty ninja**

**Prowl:...?**

**Me: Sorry, animated generation...**

**Jazz: *snicker***

**Whiteout: HI DAAAA!**

**Jazz: o.o**

**Prowl: how cute!**

**Me: PLease review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK PEEPZ! So y'all don't freak, I did a time lapse! Here's chapter 7 and please enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: dunt own anyting, cept Whiteout! He mine!**

**Chapter 7**

Sunstreaker revved his engine for a third time, hoping. All the Autobots there were hoping; Whiteout was hanging on a thin line between life and death.

Before this, it had been a long, depressing three years. Whiteout was stable during his stasis lock, although he hadn't gotten better or worse. Cycle after cycle, the Autobots lived on a prayer, praying to Primus to let the sparkling live.

It was like that until now, the night before Whiteout would be classified as a youngling. Whiteout's unchanged condition suddenly changed to the point of jump-starting him.

The electrical surge of the third, and last, jump-start caused the sparkling to jolt. Nobot moved or made a sound, with the exception of Sunstreaker's engine. It was that one intake of air that sent relieved sighs across the room.

Whiteout was brought back. He stirred around on the berth, confused about the cables connected to him. A red servo reached down to lift the sparkling's helm, causing Whiteout's gaze to rise and meet Ratchet's optics full of relief and escaping tears. At first, Whiteout didn't recognize who he was. Then, he opened his mouth. It wasn't the sparkling's usual garbled clicks, but scratchy words, "You… you n-nice doc…tor."

Ratchet smiled softly and began to unplug the cables that were connected to him. Sunstreaker approached Whiteout after transforming out of his alt mode and lifted him once the last cable was disconnected. Whiteout caught a glimpse of the Autobots crowded in the med ay and returned their smiles with his own.

In the farthest corner of the med bay, Whiteout spotted the ghostly figures of his creators. Jazz had Prowl in a full embrace as they disappeared with proud smiles. Whiteout looked away from the corner and to Sunstreaker, who said quietly to him, "You're a youngling, Whiteout."

He gestured to the digital clock that read in military time: 00:01.

The (now) youngling smiled proudly to himself.

**Me: Cute!**

**Ratchet: looks like he doesn't have a fear of doctors**

**Me: oh, he does. Besides… I'm planning to type up a sequel after the Epilogue that's coming up**

**Ratchet: -.- ~3**

**ME: please review folks!**


	8. Epilogue

**Me: Alright guys, here the last chapter!**

**Whiteout: aww… dis is the last one?**

**Me: dun worry mon, thezz gunna be anoder von**

**Whiteout: YAY!**

**Me: *snicker* anyway, enjoy this last chapter as I've enjoyed typing the entire story guys! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: genie, grant me possession over Transformers… crap, he won't let me… Whiteout and Jumper are mine… Jumper is the first sparkling of Ratch' and dear 'Jack, just so y'all know…**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Whiteout reached the end of his youngling years. Tomorrow, he would pick an alt mode and he couldn't wait until then. Jumper brought back Whiteout to the real world with a tap to the shoulder. He pivoted his chassis to see the other youngling. Jumper's color scheme was a light blue and he had a talent for inventing gadgets at the young age of four and critters. He is also the first sparkling of Wheeljack and Ratchet.

"Oh, hey Jumper," Whiteout greeted.

Jumper sat down next to the standing Whiteout, looking up, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing really. What about you?" Whiteout shrugged, taking a seat.

"I just finished my recent project, Mouse," Jumper stretched out his arms and slowly opened his cupped servos. A tiny little robot in shape of a mouse moved around, trying to escape his creator's hold, "I can't believe Prime actually gave it a spark. I mean, it could already run on its own without one, but he's so nice."

Before Whiteout could take the chance to say "cool", Sunstreaker spoke, "I knew I suspected someone on this roof."

"Hey, Sunstreaker, wanna see my mouse?" Jumper asked, getting up on his pedes. Sunstreaker nodded as he knelt down. Jumper opened his servos again to reveal the frightened creature.

"How many little critters do you have?" the yellow mech asked.

"This one's my sixth," the blue youngling said proudly. Jumper had created a small canine, three felines, a snake, and his newly-built mouse. Wheeljack and Ratchet were proud, but they don't like inding a snake slithering in their studies.

"Your creators are looking for you," Sunstreaker said to Jumper, still kneeling.

The youngling's optics widened a bit, "Slaggit! I forgot about Slither!" With that said, Jumper disappeared through the door leading to the roof and down the stairs.

Sunstreaker chuckled and welcomed Whiteout's hug. The white youngling sat on his lap and stared at the sun as it began to disappear.

"I can't wait until morning," Whiteout said happily, "My alt mode is gunna be so cool."

"You want to tell me what?"

The youngling shook his helm, "Nope, but I'll hint. It'll be one of the new cars that pulled in."

The yellow mech was now deep in thought. The total number of new cars now in the lot was well over twenty. Quite a few were white.

"Tere's so many of them," Sunstreaker said, giving up on his thinking.

"But only one will be mine,"

* * *

**THE END guys! Please review and I'll see if I can come up with a sequel over summer vacation! Love yall!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy guys this isn't really a chapter but I need some ideas for a sequel. Tell me whatever:**

**A drabble, random short fic, or another drama, etc. whatever friends! Please let me know about your ideaas through PM or review! Thanks! I look forward to your comments! XD**

**also tell me if you want like a prequel story... tho i kinda alreaddy typed this. just lemme know guys!  
**

**Signed,**

**Warperchick!**


End file.
